The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to an intermediate case for use in a gas turbine engine. Gas turbine engines typically include one or more compressor sections, a combustor section, and one or more turbine sections. Some gas turbine engines include multiple compressor sections spaced by an intermediate case (IMC). IMCs can have shapes that can be challenging to manufacture, particularly considering various design requirements including weight, size, finish, strength, tolerance precision, as well as other possible requirements. This can cause IMCs to be relatively costly, time consuming, and challenging to manufacture.